En la universidad
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del séptimo y octavo cap de la serie WHEN HARRY MET KURT de HAELY POTTER como un TWO SHOT... SLASH insinuado no gráfico. No lemmon. Por ahora hay 17 de ellos, todos diferentes y no correlativos. Se pueden leer de manera independiente así que los publico como OS porque de todas formas no sé si voy a hacerlos todos.
1. En la universidad

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling y a la serie televisiva de GLEE.  
La historia pertenece a **Haely Potter** a quien agradezco su autorización para traducir algunas de sus historias.

* * *

**N/A:** Este OS es el cuarto de una serie de OS publicado dentro de una misma historia llamada **WHEN HARRY MET KURT**. Como no sé si haré todos ellos he decidido publicarlos por separado. Espero disfruten de ellos y de esta pareja que me parece hermosa.

**ESTE SERÁ UN TWO-SHOTS!**

* * *

Kurt le veía en todo el campus y en ocasiones en las conferencias, siempre rodeado de amigos y admiradores, lo cual era completamente natural siendo que era rico, talentoso y hermoso. Estaba estudiando historia y arquitectura, diciendo que quería conocer la historia del mundo y las historias detrás de sus propiedades en todo el mundo. Él siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara (excepto cuando él tenía otras emociones, principalmente una que no le permitía sonreír, como la ira). A veces era suave, a veces sarcástico o incluso triste. Era un enigma, nadie podía entenderlo; por qué los perros negros le entristecían o por qué las ratas le hacían encogerse o por qué los pelirrojos le hacían sentimental, por qué a las personas con ojos azules les daba una sonrisa de aprobación o por qué se negaba a usar plata, por qué el cabello rosa le hacía feliz o por qué la abreviatura de su nombre como HB le hacía reír. Tenía tantas capas de su personalidad que nadie sabía de él, aunque le conocían.

Kurt sabía que él no era el único que había tenido un enamoramiento con Henry Black en el campus (o fuera de ella), pero eso no significaba que no soñara con él o su posible primer encuentro en diferentes escenarios, o donde recibiría su primer beso de Harry. No, ¡en realidad sólo lo hizo más decidido! Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera reunir su coraje y realmente presentarse al dios de los estudiantes ...

Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca con Mercedes cuando alguien se sentó a la mesa junto a él. Sin molestarse en mirar quién era, él se sorprendió al oír risitas detrás de unas pilas poco después. Echando un vistazo a la persona en la otra mesa entendió el motivo de la risa: Harry. El hombre tenía unos pocos libros de historia en frente de él y obviamente estaba haciendo algunas referencias cruzadas a juzgar por la forma en que cambiaba entre los libros mientras hacía algunas notas aquí y allá. Kurt miró al grupo de mujeres jóvenes y se burló con desprecio. Mientras que él estaba enamorado de Harry nunca había caído al acecho, era espeluznante, lo sabía por experiencia. Asegurarse de que uno tiene los mismos cursos al mismo tiempo era mucho más práctico que colocarse detrás de las pilas en una biblioteca sin hacer nada mientras observa el objeto de su amor y ninguno (del cuerpo estudiantil) podía saber que había calculado cada uno de los cursos que ellos compartían y que al principio se la pasaba mirando a Harry con una sonrisa de ilusión.

Echando un vistazo a la tarea que estaba destinado a hacer ese día acerca de Inglés de la edad media en el teatro, se dio cuenta que no tenía el libro que necesitaba. Le preguntó a Mercedes si podía cuidar de sus cosas mientras buscaba el libro y cuando llegó un murmullo positivo dejó la mesa. Subió las escaleras y entre las pilas se fue hasta que llegó al estante de la sección de historia 'Edad Media de Inglaterra' . Él navegó por la plataforma durante un tiempo antes de encontrar un libro prometedor, uno que fuera todo lo que buscaba, que prometiera dar información real si uno se atrevía a leer algunos párrafos. Poniéndolo de nuevo con un suspiro, continuó su búsqueda de un libro adecuado. No le prestó atención cuando alguien vino a el mismo estante que estaba, pero cuando llegaron el mismo libro levantó la vista y dejó caer la mano justo antes de que sus manos se tocaron.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿necesitas este libro? —Preguntó Harry y le tendió el libro con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Umm... uh... un poco... Lo necesito para la asignación del profesor Jackson —Kurt se sonrojó bajo esos intensos ojos verdes de Harry.

El reconocimiento brilló en los ojos de Harry y sonrió triunfalmente.

—¡Así que ahí es donde te he visto antes! Tú eres el tipo que está sentado en la esquina trasera izquierda con esa chica judía que siempre está en los musicales que el club estudiantil musical realiza.

—Y en cada curso de la historia que usted ha tenido —murmuró Kurt en voz baja—. Sí, ese soy yo y Rachel, la novia de mi hermanastro.

—¿No teme su hermanastro que podría robarle la novia? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Kurt soltó un bufido. El día que le robara a alguien la chica era el día en que el mundo terminaba y no pasaría horas preparándose en la mañana.

—No, él sabe a ciencia cierta que soy gay —sonrió ante los recuerdos de McKinley cuando había tenido un enamorado de Finn—. De hecho, esa la razón de mi papá y su mamá se introdujeron entre sí (lo que les llevó a casarse) en primer lugar fue que quería estar más cerca de Finn. Por supuesto, mi enamoramiento hacia él se desmoronó tan pronto como llegué a conocerlo mejor y resultó que no era el caballero de brillante armadura que había imaginado que era.

Ante la mención de su sexualidad Harry ni siquiera un parpadeó que le dio algunos puntos a ojos de Kurt.

—Entonces, ¿quién es la chica de negro con quien estás estudiando? —Harry siguió preguntando.

—Mercedes, ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria. Nos hicimos amigos en el club Glee de la escuela a lo largo de la moda en cuanto a nuestra rivalidad sobre el tema se calmó —explicó Kurt, con una sensación de confusión. ¿Por qué Harry estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas? ¡Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de Kurt por amor de Dios! ¿Estaría interesado en Mercedes? ¿O tal vez Rachel? Tal vez incluso Quinn con quien Kurt se reunía para el almuerzo por lo menos una vez a la semana— ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Una expresión de sorpresa revoloteaba sobre la cara de Harry, dejando a Kurt pensativo.

—No lo sé. Me pondré en contacto con usted inmediatamente después de que lo averigue, ¿de acuerdo? —Kurt asintió— ¿Quieres el libro?

—Por favor —Kurt tendió la mano y Harry le dio el libro.

—Por lo tanto... algunas personas y yo nos vamos a patinar este viernes —le dijo Harry—¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros? Podrías traer a quien quieras, cuantos más mejor después de todo.

¿Patinaje? Kurt no había ido a patinar en mucho tiempo pero todavía recordaba cómo lo amaba, así que él asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, voy a ver quién quiere ir.

Con una sonrisa de Harry se volvió para irse. Por encima de su hombro que él llamó:

—Nos vemos en el estadio del campus de patinaje a las cinco de la tarde del viernes. Hasta luego Kurt.

Más tarde, cuando se había puesto en contacto con Mercedes, sosteniendo el libro con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que Harry había conocido su nombre sin preguntarle por lo que el reconocimiento había tenido que ser falso. Una sensación de calor se acumuló dentro de él. Tal vez él no era el único mirando a Harry, pero él estaba seguro de ser el único siendo observado por Harry.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... sé que varias personas pasan así que gracias por leer y si comentan ¡mejor! Los que comentan saben que respondo por PM ok? **

**Besos y cuídense ;) **

**Nos leemos en el próx...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ? **


	2. Patinaje en la Universidad

**Y aquí está el capi que faltaba ;)... espero les guste y comenten a ver que les pareció... este es uno de los más lindos *_***

* * *

Durante esa semana Kurt había llamado a cada uno de sus amigos en el norte del estado de Nueva York, incluyendo a su ex-novio Blaine, y les preguntó si querían ir a patinar. La mayoría había contestado que sí, recordando sus inviernos infancia en Lima cuando el patinaje era casi todo lo que se podía hacer fuera si no te gusta esquiar o montar en trineo en las pocas colinas que Lima tenía. En realidad, los únicos que habían declinado habían sido Santana, porque ella ya tenía una cita, aunque se había comprometido a reunirse con ellos más tarde en enero; y Artie, porque estaba en una silla de ruedas y tenía una gran prueba pronto. Incluso Brittany, que no había ido a la Universidad, pero se trasladó con ellos a Nueva York y, sorprendentemente, mantuvo su apartamento grande, común (compartida por ex Cheerios) limpio y con la cena cocida (¿quién hubiera pensado que iba a ser buena en las tareas del hogar? Simplemente tenía que asegurarme de que no había salido del horno o estufa de...), había accedido a venir.

Kurt había pasado horas revisando qué tipo de ropa iba a usar cuando fuera a patinar con Harry y los otros ex Gleeks . No es que Harry fuera un ex-Gleek ni nada... Todavía no estaba seguro acerca de su elección, incluso cuando los tres; Mercedes, Quinn y Santana dijeron que se veía bien con un toque adorable por estar totalmente de color rojo (que era comúnmente conocido por ser el color favorito de Harry junto con el oro). Pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente para cambiarse una vez más ya que tenían por lo menos quince minutos para caminar hasta las puertas del campus donde se reunirían con los otros ex-Gleeks y luego unos cinco restantes para llegar al campus con la pista de patinaje. No tenía ningún deseo de parecer impuntual con Harry... Bueno, que en realidad quería ser nada más que perfecto cuando Harry estaba presente... no es que él fuera otra cosa de todos modos...

Con sus patines (Kurt había revelado sus patines, al igual que todos los demás) guardados, el salió del apartamento y rápidamente caminó la corta distancia a pie a la universidad donde se encontraron con Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Tina, Mike y Blaine. Charlando felizmente se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje, manteniendo un ojo hacia el resto de la gente con la que se supone que patinarían. En la pista se encontraron con una veintena de personas y uno de los tantos snobs del club de fans de Harry estaba de guardia en la entrada.

―Este estadio ha sido reservado para Harry Negro y gente que invitó, cosa que dudo que él haya hecho a alguno de ustedes, perdedores ―se burló ella y tiró el pelo hacia atrás.

―En realidad... ―Kurt comenzó, pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien lo saludaba desde el hielo.

― ¡Hey Kurt! ¡Estoy feliz que hayas podido venir! ―Harry dijo patinando hacia él antes de parpadear hacia la multitud detrás del hombre más pequeño― Déjalos pasar ¿Quieres, Gina? Están invitados ―le dijo a la mujer que seguía bloqueando su entrada y que se movió a regañadientes―. Chico, seguro que hizo un buen uso de mi invitación, ¿no?

Kurt se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

―Yo solo llamé y pregunté quién quería ir a patinar como en los viejos tiempos. Desafortunadamente Santana y Artie no pudieron venir. Santana tenía una cita y Artie tiene una gran prueba que viene ―trató de explicar.

―Bueno, como he dicho antes, cuantos más mejor ―se encogió de hombros Harry― ¿Te importaría hacer presentaciones?

―¡No, de ninguna manera! ―Kurt respondió alegremente―. Este es mi hermanastro Finn Hudson ―dijo apuntando hacia atrás al quarter back―, y su novia Rachel Berry a quien ya has visto. Esta es Mercedes Jones, mi mejor amiga ―apuntó en Mercedes―, y mis otros dos compañeros de Brittany Pierce y Quinn Fabray. Allí están Tina y Mike Chang, quienes se casaron el pasado verano. Detrás de ellos son Puckerman 'Puck' Noah y Sam Evans que estás saliendo con Brittany y Quinn, respectivamente. Y, desde luego Blaine . Él es mi ex-novio pero hemos seguido siendo amigos. Todos, este es Henry Negro.

―Por favor, llámenme Harry ―Harry sonrió y saludó―. De todos modos, ahora que las presentaciones fueron hechas porqué no se pones los patines. En la mesa hay un poco de chocolate caliente gratis que se puede tomar mientras patinan o tienen un momento en los bancos.

La charla comenzó de nuevo cuando el grupo se deslizó sobre el hielo hacia los bancos para obtener sus patines y Puck no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio los patines de Kurt. A lo que Kurt sólo fingió olfatear y seguir de largo.

―¡Oh, c'me, Lady!―Puck se quejó― ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Esos son los patines niña!

―¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Lady? ¡Incluso cara de Tickle―me―dole es mejor!

Quinn soltó una risita.

―Si se me había olvidado. Kurt trató de unirse a nuestro equipo, cuando el señor Shue nos puso las pilas en el VS chicas. Competiciones de Niños, mientras él estaba en HBC.

―Todavía no lo he perdonado por no dejarme ―Kurt hizo un mohín cuando él entrelazó sus patines―. Hay que admitir que habría sido una gran adición a sus ejecuciones. Conmigo, habrían batido a los otros muchachos del todo.

―Es verdad ―corearon todos.

―Muy cierto ―se rió Rachel―. Tú eras el único que sentí que estaba en el mismo nivel que yo tenía y que podría haber tomado mi lugar si algo que me pasaba.

―Gracias Rachel, eso significa mucho para mí ―dijo Kurt riendo y se levantó. Dio unos cuantos arrastras tentativos y sonrió. Tal y como recordaba, aunque era un poco torpe, no había patinado en algunos años.

Harry dejó de patinar y ofreció sus manos para Kurt.

―¿Quieres tener unas pocas rondas de seguridad primero?

―Eso sería aceptable ―coincidió Kurt, a la vez que se sonrojaba furiosamente, y se apoderaba de las manos de Harry.

Harry miró su mano con asombro.

―Tienes las manos muy suave ―dijo en voz baja y Kurt no estaba seguro de si debía oírlo, pero pronto una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry y él comienzó a deslizarse hacia atrás― ¡Vamos a ir entonces!

Kurt estaba casi seguro de que estaba soñando o que había por lo menos se había golpeado la cabeza y ahora estaba alucinando todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El hombre de sus sueños lo guiaba a través de los otros patinadores, muchos de los cuales estaban mirando a Kurt con celos. Se estaba acostumbrado a estar en patines de nuevo y tomó algunos pasos solo. Harry le sonrió alentadoramente cuando lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, la sonrisa de Harry era demasiado contagiosa.

―Tienes algunos cuantos seguidores ahí ―dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza a los amigos de Kurt que se levantaban de los bancos― ¿Cómo los conociste?

―Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros fuimos a la misma escuela secundaria. Al principio Puck y Mike eran parte de los deportistas que me intimidaban mientras Finn miraba. Él nunca ha participado en el acoso pero tampoco trató de detenerlo. Entonces Rachel hizo despedir al antiguo director Glee por tocar inapropiadamente y el Sr. Shue, nuestro maestro de español, se hizo cargo. Al principio sólo Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes y yo nos unimos al club Glee porque estar en él era visto como un suicidio social. No sé cómo, pero el Sr. Schue convenció a Finn para unirse al club. Poco después de Puck, Mike y Matt, otro atleta que luego fue transferido, y se unieron al igual que Quinn, Santana y Brittany. El año que siguiente, cuando Matt fue transferido necesitábamos otro miembro que ir a los regionales, seccionales y nacionales. Entonces Sam se unió después de ser persuadido por algunos de los otros. Ese año fui acosado por Karofsky que era gay pero él todavía era un homófobo. Me enviaron a 'espiar' a Dalton, que es cuando conocí a Blaine por primera vez. Cuando Karofsky amenazó mi vida, me trasladé a Dalton y alrededor de las vacaciones de primavera comencé a salir con Blaine. El siguiente año Blaine y yo decidimos que era mejor ser sólo amigos, porque éramos un poco demasiado diferentes. En realidad, lo único que teníamos en común era cantar y no importa lo bien que nuestras voces sonaban juntas, no pudimos hacerlo en pareja. Pero hemos sido amigos, todos nosotros, ya que introduje Blaine al resto de los miembros de New Directions.

Harry escuchó su historia en voz baja con una sonrisa suave.

―Tienes un montón de amigos. Muchos más que yo.

Kurt parpadeó sorprendido.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Aunque parezca que tengo un montón de amigos aquí, yo casi ni recuerdo sus nombres. Tengo mis dos mejores amigos en Inglaterra, Ron y Hermione, que se casaron el pasado invierno, y Neville, Luna y Ginny que están avanzando en sus respectivas carreras. Aunque soy amigable con mucha más gente, ellos son mis mejores amigos ―fue el turno de Harry de explicar―. Pero tú eres diferente, Kurt, casi puedo poner mi dedo en ello.

La sangre corrió a las mejillas de Kurt y silenciosamente maldijo su cuerpo por reaccionar a algo tan simple como la presencia de Harry. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió ligeramente.

―Trato de ser una persona única en un mundo dominado por las masas lo que hace perceptible para la gente que necesita impresionar o que te recuerden. Esta... era la única manera para mí para sobrevivir en Lima.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato antes de que Harry lo rompió.

―¿Sabes lo que noté la primera vez de ti? No era la manera en que estaba, como si fueras mejor que el resto de la humanidad, ni tampoco era la ropa de diseño que llevabas ―Kurt miró con confusión y Harry esquivó un patinador―. No, fue la profunda soledad arraigada que vi en ti, soledad creada por ser diferente, especial.

¡Una vez más, Kurt se sonrojó! Parecía que todo lo que hizo en torno a Harry, que fue rápidamente cada vez frustrante. Quería decirle a Harry que, por supuesto, él era especial, que si bien se sentía solo que no lo estaba ¡pero lo único que hizo fue rubor! Tenía ganas de gritar a su cuerpo, pero una rápida mirada a Harry y se olvidó de esos pensamientos.

―Hermione dice que tengo un complejo de héroe, Ron lo llama mi _'cosa-de-salvar-gente'_ pero yo creo que es lo que hay que hacer, y yo quería aliviar tu soledad ―continuó Harry―. Me doy cuenta de que no estás solo ―asintió con la cabeza a los otros ex-Gleeks―, y que usted es parte del grupo y aceptado en él, pero tú eres demasiado diferente de ellos como para que te sientas completamente cómodo con ellos.

No sabía si reír o llorar. Kurt estaba en silencio, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Él nunca le había contado a nadie como se sentía de extraño con los Gleeks, ni siquiera a Finn, Mercedes o a Blaine y ellos fueron los más cercanos, y luego se encontraba Harry quién ya sabía todo esto con simplemente observarlo con su amigos... ¿qué más sabía? ¿Qué otra cosa vio?

―Yo...

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras que otro dio un giro para evitar a otro patinador.

―No digas nada. No tienes que estar de acuerdo o desacuerdo conmigo, ni tienes que explicar nada, es tu vida. Sólo estoy diciendo algo que veo y espero que me dejes ayudarte.

―No, no es eso... es que... no le he dicho a nadie lo que acabas de decir, no a mi papá, no a Finn o Mercedes... no a Blaine ―dijo Kurt―. Y al oír que tú sabes todo esto a simple vista por solo vernos interactuar... es bastante desconcertante... ―él se rió un poco, pero pronto se ensombreció―. Y para dejarte entrar, tendría que saber que vas en serio. Yo no quiero ser lastimado, no de nuevo.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

―Una de las razones por las que aún no he conseguido una pareja es que yo tampoco quiero salir herido de nuevo, no después de encontrar a mi novio engañándome al mismo tiempo con mi ex-novia. Después de eso, más o menos hice las maletas y vine aquí. Quiero a alguien que está dispuesto a comprometerse.

El '_como tú'_ fue lo que no se dijo, pero Kurt lo entendió de todos modos y sonrió tímidamente mientras Harry apretó su mano.

―¿Confías en mí? ―preguntó Harry con seriedad.

―Esta es la segunda vez que hemos hablado ―resopló Kurt y sonrió―. Pero por alguna razón, la respuesta es sí.

La sonrisa de Harry se iluminó como mil vatios.

―Cierra los ojos ―Kurt lo miró con desconfianza, no quería caerse―. Vamos, no voy a dejar que te caigas.

Vacilante Kurt hizo lo que se le dijo que y cerró los ojos. Se relajó un poco cuando Harry lo jaló más cerca y sospechó que él también se había detenido.

Algo cálido y firme se presionó en sus labios y el olor de Hugo Boss llenó su nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, justo a tiempo para ver a los ojos de Harry cerca de la alegría.

¡Harry le estaba besando! ¡Y no era un sueño! Tampoco era una ilusión ahora que pensaba en ello...

Muy pronto todo terminó y Harry se alejó, mirando a Kurt con timidez, miedo al rechazo y esperanza por su aceptación.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron y parpadeó un par de veces antes de que una sonrisa cegadora llenara su cara.

Viendo la sonrisa de Kurt como la aceptación de que lo era, Harry también sonrió.

―¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo? Esta vez sin otras personas ―dijo, y miró significativamente a Finn y Rachel que estaban patinando un poco demasiado inocentemente cerca.

―Estoy agradecido de que lo pidieras y estoy feliz de aceptar ―dijo Kurt sonriente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... Ya está completito... ñ_ñ**

**Besos y cuídense ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próx...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
